The Angel And The Demon
by Eternal Grey
Summary: Sakura is to be sacrificed in 3 days and guess who doesn't care! Yep... Sasuke Uchiha. He's her boyfriend too! When Gaara starts investigating why she's being sacrificed in the first place can he save her! Or will he fail and watch a smirking Sasuke?GaSa
1. The Angel

**I love this story so much so I posted it... if you like it review plz I love reviews so much even flames**

Soft sweet tears trickled down her face as I smiled. She didn't noticed a certain crimson-haired boy standing in the shadows protecting her. He was forced to be here by the means of fate. Cruel fate.

This girl only had three days left before she would die.

I stared at her pink hair as she rolled over softly. I didn't understand why her boyfriend didn't care that she was chosen to be the sacrifice. It seemed demonic to want this green-eyed angel to die.

I turned and left her there. It seemed even crueler hearted to let a demon care about her. I roamed the London streets hoping to hear some one protest her sacrifice. No one did.

The darkened streets darkened my mood. The full moon seemed to glare at me as I looked for her friend Naruto.

Of course he was drunk begging for some crap called 'ramen' at the convienance store.

"Why are you drunk?" I asked slightly bored.

"My best friend is being sacrificed for a fake! How do you think I'm feeling!" Naruto cried angrily which sounded more like a garble. Luckily I speak Drunk fluently.

"Ah. You mean Ms. Haruno correct?" I asked slightly smirked at this blond boys drunken state.

"Duh! We've been friend's since we were five! She was always a goddess!" The blue-eyed boy shouted falling backwards on to the ground with a bottle of sake in his hand. His black tux was filthy and messed up completely and his shoes needed to be replaced… What had this boy done to himself?!

"Why was she chosen anyway?" I asked my curiousity growing. I wanted to know how they had chosen to damn that beautiful woman.

"Innie Minnie Miny Moe catch a tiger by his toe if he hollers let him go Innie Minnie miny moe!" Naruto sung bitterly.

"What?!" I demanded a vein popped in my forehead as my light blue eyes glared at him angrily.

"That's how they chose my cherry blossom! I will never sing that patheticly cute song ever again!" I watched him as he made a fool of himself. "Wait a second! Your Gaara of the Sand Banks!"

I rolled my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Yes… That is my name and company… I'm going now before I lose it and kill you Mr. Uzamaki." I growled with my eyes closed as I took deep breaths and counted to ten.

I walked away then ignoring Naruto's shouts about how the 'Sandman' should help him save _his _cherry blossom. That's when I noticed Neji Hyuga staring at me.

"You'll save her won't you? All our money combined isn't enough to save her but you… you might. You might be able to. I hope you save her. I can't." He whispered bitterly.

"Her husband is the only person who can save her at this point. I was informed early enough." I said angrily.

Neji flinched then glared at the ground. "He threw a huge party the night he found out while Ms. Haruno cried alone at the Cherry Blossom tree in the square. He doesn't give a damn about that girl."

"No one does. No one stood up for her when she was chosen. I admit I was at a meeting but I know you were there and all her other _friends_. It's pathetic!" I spat and walked away.

No one could save the angel. Even Lucifer once having fallen for her beauty and innocence still awaited impatiently for her sacrifice waiting for fresh meat. The demon Lucifer controlled was ordered by god's loyal knight to protect her till the sacrifice not knowing he would fall for her as well…


	2. Not much time

1 last chapter people…

**1 last chapter people…**

She was going to die today. I decided to let her meet me. I can't just let her die thinking no one cares. She was walking down the Cherry Blossom road. She was wearing a pure white dress with white heels on. She was acting like this was just another day in the park, and not her last day left. I glared as boys flirted with her.

They didn't even know she was the girl meant to die today. I walked up to her then. My black trousers and black t-shirt looked strange enough but with my black trench coat I looked really suspicious, but as I expected she just smiled at me.

"Hi I'm Sakura Haruno. Who may you be?" She asked. Her angelic voice made my chest ache in pain.

"I'm Gaara of the Sand. I wish I could save you. You were meant to live for so much more." I whispered silently.

She just looked to the floor. "I once believed that too, but isn't reality so much different isn't it? I used to have hope such as you, but I have searched the world for years for such proof that happiness… true happiness exists. It doesn't."

I watched her sad expression. Her eyes shone with knowledge I'd rather die than ever see in my life. "Let's hang out today. Just the two of us till the ceremony." I said softly taking her hand as we continued to walk. We looked as we were. An angel and a demon walking together to death, and that's exactly what we are.

I pushed her on the swing as she laughed. "You're so sweet!" She called to me.

"How am I sweet?" she jumped off then making me rush towards her but she landed on her feet laughing.

She spun around a huge grin on her face. "Because silly! Even now you're concerned for me! You've gone along with everything I wanted to do and you even bought me ice cream! You're so kind I wish I could hang out with you forever!" She cried hugging me as I blushed.

"Uh… thanks. Sakura what are you going to do? You only have two hours left!" I cried angrily as she turned her back to me.

"I'm going to hang out with you." She answered simply.

"No I mean after the ceremony." I said softly but she still heard it.

"Well Gaara, I'm going to die." She answered turning to me as tears fell down her face.


	3. The End

**Jk guys this is actually the end.**

**The last chapter and I expect you all to kill me for it**

I smiled at her as she hugged me tightly. "I don't want to die just yet!" She cried.

I still didn't know why we even needed a sacrifice but still… I wanted to save her.

She walked up the steps slowly. I knew she had no idea either about why she was going to be the sacrificed.

Sasuke smirked as Sakura was tied up to a huge wooden pole at the top of the stairs up to the church. Everyone was watching her sadly from the bottom of the stairs.

"What?! That's your girlfriend up there?!" Ino shouted then slapped Sasuke hard across the face. Sakura ignored them and closed her eyes waiting patiently.

"Thank you all for coming!" Anko an insane purple haired girl who was a world renown producer shouted happily as she stood next to Sakura.

"This girl is the lucky girl who get's to act as the girl King Kong a giant gorilla fell in love with that he even finds a way to New York to find her!" Anko said as Sakura sighed in relief.

Everyone else sweat dropped.

"What the hell?!" Naruto shouted. That's when everyone attacked Sasuke.

Writer- Uh… I just wanted to break the depression of this story…

June- Dammit I cried because of this story twice!

Gaara- I'm going to kill you. You made a fool of me!

Sakura- What the hell?! I was forced to act like a depressed freak for nothing?!

Writer- I'm leaving now… (runs away for his life)

June- I'll kill the writer for you guys. R&R this story is now complete!


End file.
